


such a wanker

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Misfits
Genre: Gen, Rudy is lazy, and the group is just done with his shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: Rudy is lazy. Nothing new, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've finally gained enough courage to write for Misfits.

"So another day of community service, eh?" Rudy smirks, teetering on the edge of his chair. The group of misfits all roll their eyes without a second glance, returning to their task of removing another mess of graffiti some punk teenager had done on the side of the centre.   
  
"Yeah mate, the same community service that ya s'pose to be doin'," Kelly snarks in her thick accent.  
  
Rudy chuckles, tipping his head back with a grin. "Me? Your good, ol' pal Rudy? Nah, I don't think so lads. I'm much too dainty to be getting my hands all tarnished with…" He looks at the buckets at their feet that are filled with dark black water, scrunching up his nose in disgust. "Shite."

"Oh now that's classic," Alisha snaps. "Leave us to do all the work, yeah?"

Rudy nods, shrugging. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Wanker," Alisha growls.  
  
"You could at least lift a finger," Simon says sheepishly. Alisha's lips quirk when she hears. Simon's slowly getting more confident. She can see him becoming Future Simon every day.  
  
"I heard that!" Rudy yelps indignantly, pointing at Simon.  
  
"At least his ears are working." Curtis joins in, highly amused.  
  
The group snickers.  
  
"Fuckers," Rudy grumbles, crossing his arms petulantly.


End file.
